


Closer

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Hyur WoL, Kinktober, Overstimulation, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: G'raha wants to make her feel good. Astrid belongs to Rsenak.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Overstimulation

After their first time, G'raha had been a little less shy around Astrid. Was he still, in some ways, that young man she'd first met in Mor Dhona, who'd stumbled on his words and once even stumbled over a haphazardly stacked pile of books in his haste to impress her? Yes. Was he still a little clumsy now? Yes. Was he stronger, smarter, braver, even, than ever before? Absolutely. For time had changed them all, in both good and bad ways. G'raha was strong now, yes, but... he could not leave the Crystal Tower for long, for, as well as being a source of his strength, it was also a place where he needed to return to prevent himself from weakening too much. Astrid had worried a lot about him while he'd been out with them, especially after the fight against Hades.

Now, though, with most of her friends having returned to the Source, Astrid spent more time in the Crystal Tower, liking it there, even, so G'raha didn't have to leave the tower. Already, she could see the positive effect that being here more often had on him- his skin seemed healthier, his red eyes were bright, even his fur looked glossier than it had. All things that probably nobody would notice, save for those closest to him. Like Lyna. Like Astrid.

Before he'd Called the Warriors of Light (Darkness now, he guessed) to the Source, G'raha's days had been filled mostly with activity, with protecting the people of the Crystal Tower from outside predators, with helping to rehome those who came to the tower seeking refuge. Even that became monotonous after a while, though, sad as that fact was. Now, though, G'raha's days were instead filled with... well, not all that much. Or, they would have been... had he not finally had the girl of his dreams after all this time. That changed things up quite a bit.

Sometimes, days spent with Astrid were sweet and soft, picnics in the gardens or Astrid listening while G'raha rambled about something of interest to him, or sometimes even dancing. For a dark knight, Astrid could be quite graceful, enough so that G'raha could wonder if she hadn't been something else to begin with, some other kind of warrior. He hadn't asked, though, dared not, lest it cause the softness to fall from her, the smile that she often graced him with. It was never far away, when she was with him. That happiness. G'raha wanted to show her just how happy he could make her, wanted to actually try, wanted to be the boyfriend she deserved.

And so he cleaned his room. Changed the sheets of his bed (though he'd been doing that more often of late, he had a reason, after all), cleared out any of the dirty plates and cutlery and cups, even polished the walls and floor (and ceiling, just in case) until they gleamed, though the Tower could do that itself, had done it for years. He just... wanted to make a good impression on her. Wanted to work for it, wanted to impress her. Even if he didn't need to, because she loved him just the way he was.

Still, the way her green eyes widened in surprise as Astrid walked through the door to G'raha's bedroom did make his heart lift, a smile rise to his lips, his ears perk up happily as his tail swayed behind him.

"You didn't have to clean up for me," said Astrid, smiling at him, that same smile that G'raha had fallen in love with so long ago.

"I know, but... you deserve to see my room when it's not a huge mess," said G'raha, his ears flicking back. Astrid laughed, a musical sound.

"Now I only wonder how long it's going to stay that way," said Astrid. G'raha's mouth fell open in surprise before he made an annoyed hmph.

"You're never going to stop teasing me, are you?" G'raha muttered.

"Probably not, no," said Astrid, smiling at him before she took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek. "But you don't mind it, do you?"

"No, not really," said G'raha, his cheeks flushing. It was just a part of them, had always been.

"Good," said Astrid, patting his shoulder. "But thank you for making an effort." Now G'raha grinned, joy washing over him again.

"But I didn't bring you here just to show you that I'd cleaned my room," said G'raha, cheeks turning redder as he spoke.

"G'raha Tia, I didn't know you had it in you," said Astrid, laughing as she gently smacked his chest. G'raha felt it vibrate through his bones, grinning.

"Well, I've waited long enough," said G'raha. "Time to stop being a scared little boy, huh?"

"About time," said Astrid, still grinning that same cheeky grin at him. G'raha blushed but now took her hands in his own, pulling her closer to him. Their lips came together, warmth washing over them, Astrid melting easily into G'raha's body.

"You're not mad that I've whisked you into my bedroom to have my way with you?" G'raha asked, ears folded back as he looked into her eyes, red meeting green. Astrid shook her head, her smile only growing.

"You know I have nothing better to do," said Astrid. "And I definitely don't mind this." Because G'raha was the first man in a very long time who'd cared about her own pleasure. Just as he now slid his hands down her waist to her hips, folding them in the dip of her back, for no other reason than to bring her pleasure, to bring a moan to her lips, to send that heat surging through her. For so long, sex had been just a distraction for her, a way to feel something beyond the burning pain. But now, she felt the pleasure of it but also something beyond that. It was love that she felt, love as G'raha hooked his fingers beneath her top and drew it up over her head, revealing her bra and skin that was still glamoured, still hiding her various scars. Even now, she still didn't want to risk scaring him away, didn't want to step back into her past and reveal everything to him. Not yet. Let them have their happiness, their bubble of love, they'd already been through so much in the past few months and really didn't need anymore suffering.

There was only the now- the way Astrid divested G'raha of his Exarch's robes, fingers smoothing down over the planes of skin beneath, the musculature that she'd remembered from their first meetings, the skin that had turned to crystal in places, gold veined through it, though still warm as skin to the touch and Astrid knew from experience that G'raha still held full sensation in those areas.

This time, though, as G'raha joined Astrid on the bed, both of them now stripped down to their underwear, he pulled Astrid's arms gently away from his body.

"You're always making me feel good," said G'raha in answer to her puzzled look, the way her brow furrowed (a crease that he wanted to kiss and did). "Now it's my turn to do the same to you."

"You always make me feel good, though," said Astrid. G'raha smiled, reaching behind her to unhook her bra as she sat in front of him.

"Not like this yet," he said, and trailed a hand down her chest, cupping her breast, Astrid gasping as his thumb brushed her nipple. She arched into him, warmth already pooling between her legs, rushing through her, molten passion that she could never quite seem to get enough of. And G'raha didn't stop there, leaning in to kiss her neck, Astrid's arms going around him, smoothing down the muscles of his back as she arched her body into his. As his teeth gently nipped at her skin, Astrid shuddered, pleasure mounting still further, hyperaware of G'raha's hands resting on her hips, just over the elastic of her panties. His thumbs brushed her inner thighs, just gently, and Astrid shuddered again and leaned back, bringing G'raha down on top of her with surprising strength that he clearly hadn't expected from her, judging by his surprised expression.

"Raha," she murmured, the name that he'd finally told her to call him sounding so right coming from her lips. G'raha kissed her again, knowing that she could feel how much he wanted this, but he wanted to see just how good his touch could make her feel. Not that he was exactly skilled in this department, books were no substitute for the real thing after all, but he could at the very least try. Like experimenting with kissing her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, sucking on a nipple so that Astrid gave a shout of delight, sparks dancing up and down her spine at the action. And now, her hands went to G'raha's hair, brushing over his ears fondly enough to have him shuddering, as he kissed his way down her body, over scars hidden to his sight, down to the waistband of her panties where he finally hooked his fingers under and pulled them down. Now, his tongue dragged down through Astrid's folds, making her moan louder, fingers threading through his hair, his hands braced on her hips as she arched her back, craving more.

As G'raha plunged his tongue in and out, coming up to circle her clit every so often, Astrid could swear that her soul was leaving her body, but in the best way possible. Gooseflesh rippled over her skin at the sensations running through her, the pleasure mixed with love in the most potent cocktail imaginable, G'raha's tongue swiftly bringing her over the edge. Only now did he pull back, pressing the tip of his cock to her entrance, looking down into her eyes. And Astrid was relieved to find that he'd put a condom on at some point, possibly in the moments when she'd been writhing on the bed in pure bliss. Now, she moaned as he thrust in, waiting until she was comfortable before moving again. But it wasn't like it usually was.

Instead, this time, as G'raha thrust in and out of her, he trailed his hands over her body, stroking the most sensitive parts, her sides, the insides of her wrists, thumbs brushing her thighs, coming up further to graze her lower stomach, edging closer to her clit until he began to rub it, trying to find a rhythm that allowed for rubbing her clit while still fucking her. His experiments paid off, Astrid crying out his name as she reached orgasm again. G'raha grinned, his tail flicking behind him as he kept up this rhythm, taking Astrid over the edge again and again until she was all but boneless. And Astrid knew, just like she knew that G'raha loved her, that he was doing this not for some kind of pleasure that he got at seeing her like this but simply because he loved her, because he wanted her to feel better than she had in ages. Because he cared about her pleasure, because... he cared. He cared so much, had done for so long, and now that he had her, he was going to shower her with love, with affection, was going to make right the wrongs that had been committed against her or at the very least make them feel as a distant memory.

Astrid had never felt quite so... good before in the bedroom. Sure, some of the partners that she'd taken had been quite skilled, but none had focused this much on her pleasure, melting away all of her worries and stresses, leaving her with only this raw passion burning her skin, leaving her dizzy, a mess moaning G'raha's name over and over again. It was perhaps the only time his knot had been near-painful, swelling inside her and bringing them closer together, closer than Astrid would have liked with her body swimming in over-stimulation. But at least she could writhe against him, half whining, running her hands over his hair and his ears until G'raha buried his head in her shoulder and began purring.

"I love you, Raha," Astrid murmured into the skin of his shoulder. G'raha smiled, she could feel it against her skin.

"I love you too, Astrid," said G'raha, glad that he could finally say it now, when it had been so close on the tip of his tongue so many times before but he'd been too afraid to voice it. And then he'd gone and locked himself away in a tower for some two-hundred odd years instead of facing his feelings. Way to go, he'd told his younger self time and again in that interminable wait for Astrid to show up. Even then, it had taken many kisses before he'd been able to say the words to her, and even then, he'd stuttered. But for once, possibly seeing how much this meant to him, she hadn't laughed. She'd only smiled gently and kissed him.


End file.
